1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device with reduced power consumption and improved efficiency and lifespan and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In line with recent information era, display field, which visually displays electrical information signals, has rapidly developed. To meet such development, various flat panel display devices with excellent performance, such as ultra-thin in thickness, lightweight, and low power consumption, have been developed.
Examples of flat panel display devices include, without being limited to, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) device, a field emission display (FED) device, and an organic light emitting device (OLED).
In particular, OLEDs, which are self-emissive devices, have faster response time, higher luminous efficiency, higher luminance and wider viewing angles than other flat panel display devices.
An organic light emitting display device includes a sub-pixel having an anode and a cathode opposite to each other in a state in which an emission layer is disposed between the anode and the cathode. Holes injected from the anode and electrons injected from the cathode are re-coupled with each other in the emission layer to form excitons, which are hole-electron pairs. When the excitons return to a ground state, the excitons generate energy, by which light is emitted.
In an conventional organic light emitting display device, trap energy is increased due to a gap at an interface between an anode and a hole injection layer. The increase of the trap energy raises a hole injection barrier. For this reason, it is not possible to stably supply holes to an emission layer. As a result, power consumption of the device is increased and efficiency and lifespan of the device are reduced.